


Home

by childhood_ruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood_ruins/pseuds/childhood_ruins
Summary: All Peter needed was what the universe was too cruel to let him have. Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Home

The battle whirred around Peter’s head at a million miles per hour. Everything was familiar; like the sky, like fighting alongside heroes, like the adrenaline in his veins. Everything was alien; like the baddies swarming him, and the fact that he had breath in his lungs again, or that he had lungs at all.

Nothing made sense. 

Peter fought off and webbed up alien after alien. From the corner of his eye, he saw a towering, bulky bad guy looming over a fellow hero. Peter wasted no time in webbing him too. It was only after a giant boot stomped on the alien that Peter realized who he just assisted.

He hopped over to the other hero, taking off his mask on the way down. A warm feeling sparked in his chest at the sight of… him. Tony.

Words tumbled out of Peter’s mouth while Tony stood there, just as stunned as Peter was. Tony pulled Peter into his arms. Where it was warm. Where it was safe. Where Peter was home.

...Home.

It had been so long since he was home. But, head buried in Tony’s shoulder, Peter was right where he needed to be. He never wanted to leave.

When the aliens he fought turned to dust, he braced himself, scared he’d be next—scared he’d be without Tony again. When he realized he’d be okay, the intuition that Tony wasn’t going to survive threatened to collapse on him. And when Tony crumpled to the ground, eyes glassy and skin burned, Peter broke.

All Peter needed was what the universe was too cruel to let him have. Tony.

Aunt May meant so much to him, but she wasn’t Tony. Ned meant so much to him, but he wasn’t Tony. Nobody was, and that clawed at Peter from the inside-out, until there was nothing left to claw at. 

He stood in his nicest suit—the one he’d worn to Uncle Ben’s funeral—with a dead look in his puffy eyes, and a numbness to the grass under his too-tight shoes. The hand on his shoulder felt miles away. The sky could’ve been blue, or gray, or black, but all he saw was void. The void where Tony would’ve been standing. The void where Tony should’ve been standing. 

Peter couldn’t even cry, but his throat and head hurt all the same. 

He wanted to go home.


End file.
